Daphne and Shaggy in love?
by gajeelfan
Summary: Daphne and shaggy fanfic.


**This story takes place with the mystery inc gang now in their first year of college and things are really changing for everyone. Also, this is my first fan fiction it took me one hour to make and is a rushed work so please be nice in the comments.**

Daphne had always been in love with Fred ever since their first meeting in junior high it had always been him. They had been the perfect couple for the most of their four years of high school but in that last summer before college things had started to go wrong. Even the slightest thing lead to a fight and soon Fred became distant to her; it wasn't even a surprise to her when he finally gave the ( we need to talk) line but even if she was expecting it having to accept it was still just as painful.

It had been 10 months since that heartbreaking day and so much had changed since then the most noticeable was her relationship with Shaggy. At the start of term, Daphne hadn't been able to go within a hundred feet of Fred; not that he had a lot of free time with his engineering course, part-time job and fraternity fun. Despite being roommates now Daphne found she also had little time to spend with her best friend Velma who was deep in her study's trying to achieve a masters degree leaving Daphne with only two close friends who she could talk to.

Shaggy had never known what he wanted to do with his life he was average in some subjects and below average in others, the only class he was awesome at was gym. Maybe it was from being chased by creepy guys in masks every other day but Shaggy was one of the fastest runners in school and also displayed a talent in jumping, swinging and falling without hurting himself. These talents had finally come in use outside the world of mystery solving as the only reason he had got into college was on an athletic scholarship and an agreement that he became part of the college track team. The subject Shaggy had chosen to study was English which worked out well as it gave him a few lessons a week with Daphne who had decided to minor in English while she majored in drama.

Two months into the term Daphne and Shaggy were finishing their last lecture of the day and now it was time for ice cream. "Like zoinks! I thought that class would never end" moaned Shaggy. Daphne just laughed, she couldn't help it being with Shaggy just made her smile "come on Scooby is waiting for us" she grinned looking at a large and clearly hungry great Dane. Together the trio made their way to the malt shop however they never made to the ice cream. Daphne stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Fred kissing a small girl in glasses who looked all too familiar to her and before Shaggy or Scooby had a chance to react she began running home. " Red and Relma!" asked Scooby who was still a bit unsure as to what he was seeing. Shaggy just stood there unable to decided what to do but before long Velma caught them in the corner of her eye and joined them alone with Fred. "So like how long have you two been well together I guess?" asked Shaggy. Fred was the first to respond " only two weeks" Velma was quick to speak "please don't tell Daphne" she asked, "I know she's still upset about the breakup and I don't want to hurt her". Scooby shot a concerned look to Shaggy "em I think it's a bit late she saw all that" he responded. The look on their Friends face's said it all Velma began to sob while Fred couldn't do anything but lower his head. It wasn't like they had planned this it was just something that had happened and very recently too but both still couldn't shake the guilt from their minds.

The boy and his dog stood outside Daphne's apartment door they had been asked by Fred and Velma to look after Daphne and be there for her, something neither of them could do given the circumstances. The door was unlocked so the pair entered to hear muffled crying from the bedroom something that Scooby nominated Shaggy to deal with much to his upset. Leaving his dog to hang out in the living room Shaggy entered the bedroom to find Daphne hugging the life out of her pillow with tears running down her face. She noticed her Friend enter but did not respond until he sat on the bed next to her which was when she finally let go of the pillow and buried herself in Shaggy's arms. " Whats wrong with me' why her and not me?" these were all the words she could find the strength to say and no matter how hard he tried Shaggy just couldn't think of anything to respond; this really wasn't his best subject so he continued to hold her and not say a word.

The last 10 months had seen Shaggy with the help of Scooby helping Daphne to get over her relationship with Fred and with their help, the gang were still together and just as happy as ever. Daphne had come to except the new relationship between Fred and Velma and had even come to see Fred as just a pal so all was right with the world, well not everything. Since starting college she had really come to care for shaggy and the pair did nearly everything together from hanging out after mysteries to visiting Shaggy at his track team practice. When she was dating Fred she let herself be his damsel in distress but Shaggy had brought out a braver, stronger, more independent part of her. Every time they had a mystery to investigate she found herself staying close to Shaggy to calm him down if he got scared and she liked it she liked taking care of him and she fought it was only right she did so as he had been there for her so many times this year. She loved spending time with him, she mothered him, she loved Scooby and she had a smile on her face whenever she was near them but wait could she no she couldn't be could she?

Daphne stood outside Shaggy's dorm room; she new Scooby was out getting Scooby snack and she had to find out what these feelings were that she was feeling. "Like hey Daph" "Hi Shag can I come in?" Shaggy let her in and they sat on his bed. It was a struggle to find the words to star but at last Daphne managed to speak " Did I ever thank you for this year you and Scooby have been the best Friends possible and I really want you to know how much you mean to me" "like no problem Daph you mean a lot to us to and will always be here for you" Shaggy paused for a second "and well I like don't want to see you cry again". The last few days all Daphne had done was think about her feelings towards Shaggy and what he was to her but those few words followed by one of his goofy smiles pushed all her thoughts from her mind. There was no hesitation Daphne leaned forward and pressed her lips against his and to her surprise he didn't pull away. Her arms wrapped around his neck will his wrapped around her body finally letting go of each other they both just stared at each other and in that moment only two words were said. "zoinks" "jeepers".


End file.
